Broken and Repaired: A Jinchuuriki's Story
by ShinigamiSeniade
Summary: Naruto is banished for hurting Sasuke while stopping him from defecting. He leaves and saves the other jinchuuriki, and they travel to Egypt to serve Pharaoh Atemu. SasuNaru, puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, KirabiYugito, some gender-bending, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my new story, the product of reading Naruto and YuGiOh fics late at night. While reading, my brain started to randomly work again. What if Naruto was set in the past? What if Naruto, banished from Konoha, gathered the other jinchuuriki? What if they fled to Egypt? What if they served Pharaoh Atemu?

And, from these seemingly random questions, we get this story. So, without further ado, I present _Broken and Repaired: A Jinchuuriki's Story_.

I've had this bloody idea in my head for almost 2 years now. And it would have been posted sooner… except I got grounded. -.-U This will be a SasuNaru story. If that's not the kinda thing you wanna see, then please leave. Flames about how disgusting it is, etc., will be turned right back on you. I don't care whether you think it's wrong or not. You have been warned. Either enjoy or sod off.

Thanks to those who actually wanna read. Please enjoy!

* * *

"_Hellspawn!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Demon!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Nii-san!"_

"Nii-san! Please, wake up! Please Nii-san!" Naruto awoke to a little girl trying to rouse him from sleep, tears falling from her gorgeous grey eyes. On Naruto's other side was a tall redhead with dark marks around his eyes. Those eyes showed concern for his blonde-haired friend.

"Gaara… Ningyo-chan…"

"You okay over there short-stuff?" Another male, also with blonde hair, asked from across the fire. Though he looked rough around the edges, his amber eyes shone with mischief and gentleness.

"Leave Nii-san alone Jou!" The male, now known as Jou, huffed and went back to cooking breakfast.

"Gaara…"

"We are close to the city Uzumaki, a day, maybe two at most. Nothing is currently around us."

"Gaara, we're friends. Please call me Naruto." The blonde once again had his shit-eating grin on. There was no sign that he had just relived one of his worst memories. Gaara looked at the grin with distaste.

"I will try Uzu-… Naruto, if you get rid of the smile. Everyone here knows it's fake, and it worries us when you slide back into it." Naruto looked around to see his seven other companions looking at him with various expressions of worry and concern. He sighed.

"I can only promise to try. You know how hard it is to break a habit you've had forever… but I will try."

"And that's all that matters Naruto-san." This time, a white-haired female spoke.

"Jeez Ryou, you're as bad as Gaara. Just call me Naruto!"

"Grub's ready, come n' get it!"

* * *

"Zetsu, report!"

"All the… _jinchuuriki have sim…_ ply disappeared. The las… _t known location was in…_ Kiri with the sa… _nbi, who was res…_cued by the other jinch…_uuriki._"

"How could they all just disappear? We need them in order to complete our plans!"

"Hn… What a setback…"

"Itachi-san, does this mean I don't get to cut off any of their limbs?"

"Hn"

"What the #? Do those $=%#+! ~/\*#?$ think they're =/$:# doing?"

"Would you stop cursing? We have bigger problems: like all the money we've lost!"

"This sucks un! What are we gonna do now Sasori-dana, un?"

"Can Tobi help look for them?"

"No, un! Shut up Tobi, un!"

"But sempai!"

"No, un!"

"You're both idiots."

"Pein, how are we going to follow the plan now? We need the jinchuuriki to get the biju."

"We will continue to look for them. I want them to be found. For now, we have to just lay low. And keep an eye on Orochimaru; we need to make sure he doesn't get into anything he shouldn't. dismissed!"

"Hai!"

* * *

The sun had just risen, shining through the open window of a white room. A stray beam of light hits the face of the young man laying in the bed. He groans and tries to roll over, but is stopped by sharp pains all over his body.

"Nnnggghhhh… W-wha~? What h-happened? I don't… Remember…" Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a tall, busty woman with blonde pigtails. She had a look of anger and hidden pain in her eyes.

"Wake up _Uchiha_… We have many things to discuss…"

"L-lady T-tsu-tsunade…? W-what h-happened? I… I don't remember…" Said woman got a look of shock on her face, before schooling her features into a careful mask again.

"What's the last thing you remember Uchiha?"

"I remember… The chuunin exams… I was fighting Gaara… He went crazy, and there was an invasion… Sand and Sound… I followed them into the woods… Sakura was hurt, and… Naruto… He saved us both… Naruto… Where is he?"

"You don't remember anything after that? Anything at all?"

"I remember… Images… As if I was there, watching someone else doing things… Some phrases… I saw Naruto… Where is he? I saw him get hurt. Is he alright? Please tell me!"

"Calm down Uchiha!" Sasuke shut his mouth with a gulp. The Hokage is scary when she's mad. "Good. Now, it's been a month since you've been brought back…"

"A MONTH?"

"Don't interrupt me! Yes, it's been a month since your return… And a month since…"

* * *

Haha! I left a cliff-hanger… Please don't hate me! You'll find out in coming chapters what happened if you haven't figured it out already.

Who's that Akatsuki member? See if you can guess who is who. Though, I made it fairly easy for those who have seen the series. And, before anyone complains, I had this idea long before we find out who Tobi really is. So, he will remain his normal, stupid self. You don't like, then too bad. Also, as you may have noticed, Ryou is one of my gender-bent characters. Besides being a female, SHE is also a jinchuuriki. I will reveal more about the junchuuriki and their pasts in future chapters.

This will not be updated very often because of getting kidnapped by Larid to help with her stories. That, and trying to organize the ideas in my walnut-sized brain into coherent words. Stay tuned!

P.S.- The second chapter is written out, I just gotta type it up and post it. Look for it in the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm finally posting! Thanks to all those who either favorite this story or put it on story alert. Wow, who knew so many people would like this…

Anyway, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. I am always looking to improve my writing. As for suggestions, I already chose the pairings and have the general storyline, but I am open to change if I get an idea that's better. Flames will be used to burn my homework. Enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT?"

The shout was heard throughout Konoha, making people nervous. SOMETHING had pissed off Uchiha Sasuke. And when Sasuke's pissed, you head for the hills.

The academy students had already been evacuated, and the civilians were next.

* * *

In the hospital:

"Would you shut it Uchiha?" Sasuke obeyed, albeit reluctantly. "That's better. Now… Yes, Naruto's been banished. The council, along with most of the village, believe that he hurt you unnecessarily. That, and many other things, led to their decision." Suddenly sad, she whispered "My otouto is never allowed back in the village…"

Sasuke was in shock. Naruto was gone? But how? Why? He didn't do anything wrong! Unknowingly, Sasuke's curse seal began to activate and expand as his anger grew. The dark energy began to swirl around the room. Then…

…a 'weak' finger flick, courtesy of Tsunade, caused the curse seal to stop. Tsunade then turned to the stunned Uchiha.

"So, first things first. Jiraiya will return at the end of the week. Once he arrives with his new information, we will devise a new seal, one that will contain the mind control part of the curse seal, while allowing the power to remain. From there, you will finish recovering. Once you are completely healed up, well… We'll make it up as we go along."

"Is there any way I can appeal to the council? To remove Naruto's banishment? There has to be a way!"

"You can appeal the decision, but it most likely won't change. The council is made up of stubborn bigots who can't tell the difference between a boy and a demon!" Tsunade shouted.

"Demon?" Sasuke asked curiously. Tsunade stared at him, and then began cursing herself.

"Shitshitshit… You weren't supposed to know… Shit…"

"Tsunade-sama, do you mean the Kyuubi? Is that why Naruto is hated? I wondered what that energy was…" Tsunade looked at him strangely.

"Wait… You… don't hate Naruto? Feel jealous? Anything like that?"

"Why? Should I? He's my best friend and rival! I could never hate him! In fact, I…" Sasuke stops and blushes. Tsunade notices.

"You what Uchiha?"

"I… I…"

* * *

A group of nine people are seen travelling through a vast desert. They stop to rest, and a red-haired male covers one of his eyes.

"What do you see Gaara?" asks a blonde male with whisker marks on his face.

"The main city is approximately a day's travel away. We should reach it by noon tomorrow."

"R-r-real-lly..? Th-that's… good…" the smallest of the group gasped out from the back of the whiskered blonde. He shifted her into a more comfortable position while a white-haired female gave her some water.

"Don't worry Ningyo-chan, we'll be there soon. Then we can get you better." said the female.

The redhead spoke up again. "We should move. I sense a sand storm arriving. We need to be in shelter before it comes tomorrow night."

* * *

A young woman with long dark hair and deep blue eyes came out of her meditative trance. The Millennium Necklace had shown her another vision. Who were these strange people?

'_They must be important to our future if the necklace felt the need to show them to me'_ she thought. _'I had better alert the Pharaoh.'_

* * *

A young girl with two red triangle marks on her cheeks sits in a tree, watching the sunset. Her red hair hangs down to her waist. "Please be safe Nii-san…"

"Shizuka!" An older girl with red triangle marks stands at the base of the tree. Her brown hair is pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck. "It's time for dinner!"

The red-haired girl, now known as Shizuka, sighed and jumped down. "Please be safe Jou-nii-san…"

* * *

"Pein, we have a lead on the whereabouts of the Jinchuuriki."

"Where are they Konan?"

"There were sightings of them gaining passage with a caravan heading west. Deidara and Sasori are on the trail now."

"Good… Soon, we will have them in our grasp, and the Biju will be ours!"

* * *

A young man with spiky, platinum blonde hair comes into the throne room and kneels respectfully.

"Rise Marik." Says the figure on the throne. The young man, Marik, stands. "Speak."

"My Pharaoh, the guards on the outer wall have spotted figures approaching the city. It is as Priestess Isis said. Shall I send Honda with more soldiers to the wall patrols for escorts?" Just as the Pharaoh was about to answer, another soldier, this time with long dark hair in a ponytail, runs in and kneels quickly.

"Otogi, what news from the walls?"

"My Pharaoh, the figures are now close enough to see. As Priestess Isis said, there are nine. The small one is carried by a blonde with marks on his face. Their clothing is strange. They are not from around here. Most likely, they are from the outer lands."

"Marik… Otogi…"

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" both answered in unison.

"Take Honda and as many guards as you need. I want the strangers brought to me."

"Yes my Pharaoh!" they leave to gather the men needed.

"My Pharaoh, do you believe what Isis said? About them being important to our future?" A young man with short brown hair carrying a gold rod with an eye asked from his place at the side of the room.

"We shall see Seth, as soon as Marik, Otogi, and Honda return."

* * *

**Seniade**- OMG, Chapter 2 is done!

**Larid**- Finally! You've only been planning this for over a year…

**Seniade**- OMG LARID! *glomp* What're you doing here?

**Larid**- Wanted to check out your story… See if you actually wrote it yet…

**Seniade**- Ehehehe… *rubs back of head*

**Larid**- So, do I get a part in this?

**Seniade**- Possibly! Still trying to get all the details worked out in my head… Anyway peoples, go check out Larid's stuff!

**Larid**- Please do!

**Seniade**- And look for the next chapter. I'll get it out eventually…

**Larid**- Seniade!

P.S. - Virtual cookies to all those who can guess the unnamed characters. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Jirayia raced through the woods as quickly as he could. He had to get this new information to Tsunade. That, and he had to go take care of the Uchiha brat and that pesky curse mark.

In Tsunade's note were the details of the conversation she and the Uchiha had had when he woke up, but Jiraiya didn't believe it. The Uchiha brat was always a brat, and that would never change.

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"Welcome back Jiraiya-sama!" The two chuunin guards at the gate greeted the Sannin. One of them speaks up.

"Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama has requested your presence as soon as you arrive. Please head to the Hokage Tower."

"Thank you Kotetsu, Izumo."

* * *

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama! You've arrived!" Jiraiya turned towards the voice to see a young woman with short black hair holding a pig, who was strangely enough wearing a vest and a beaded necklace.

"Oh, Shizune-san. Is Tsunade-hime available? The chuunin at the gate told me she wanted to see me right away."

"Yes. Go right on in."

"Thank you." Jiraiya opened the door to see Tsunade sitting behind her desk, paperwork strewn everywhere and a bottle of sake in her hand. And there, in a chair before the desk, sat the Uchiha brat.

"Ah, Jiraiya, thank you for joining us." Tsunade motioned for Shizune to come in behind Jiraiya and shut the door. She did so and stood by the door.

"What's this about Hime? And why's he here?" Jiraiya asked, gesturing to Sasuke.

"Che… You're gonna train me, Jiraiya-_sama_…"

"WHAT?"

"Yes Jiraiya, you're gonna take Uchiha on a training trip."

"Who said-…" Suddenly, a blue wave of chakra covered the room.

"Silencing technique complete Tsunade-sama. We can now talk freely." Shizune reported from her spot near the door.

"Wha~? What's going on Hime?"

"We had to make sure the council couldn't hear our plans. Now that the silencing technique is up, we can talk freely."

"The council was going to force you to train me… But Tsunade-sama and I came up with a plan. We just need your help." Sasuke looked different suddenly. Where a spoiled brat had been sitting before, now sat a young man, one filled with worry and remorse.

With a sigh, Jiraiya looked back at Tsunade. "So, let's hear this plan of yours."

* * *

"The city is just over the next dune." Gaara said as he uncovered his eye. "And not a moment too soon. The sandstorm is approaching fast."

"Let's go people!" Naruto yelled to the group. "We gotta beat the storm to the city! Hold on tight Ningyo-chan." Once she tightened her grip, he sped off through the sand, the others following. They could see a dark cloud approaching from the side.

* * *

"Sir!" The guard knelt at the feet of his commander.

"What is it Ushio?"

"The outsiders are approaching at an increased speed. They will reach the gate in a matter of moments." Another guard beside the commander spoke up.

"How is that possible? They are still so far away from the gate!"

The first guard spoke again. "If I may be so bold… I have never seen anyone run so fast. They can't be human!"

"Hmmm… That is consistent with Priestess Isis' vision." Suddenly, a brown-haired soldier ran up. "What is it Honda?"

"Sir, they have reached the gate."

"Very well. Let's go meet them."

* * *

"Ts-tsunade-sama…"

"What's wrong Shizune?"

"I-I'm almost out… of chakra… You have about… 5 more minutes… before the silencing jutsu comes… down…" Shizune was panting in exhaustion.

"Okay, we'll continue this later." With that, Shizune released the jutsu and slumped to the floor. Tsunade went over to check on her.

Jiraiya sighed. "Very well. Give me a few days to think it over." Tsunade raised an eyebrow in question, and he mouthed 'Play along.'

"Fine. I want you back in three days with your response."

"As you command Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya bowed, winked at Sasuke, and left. He had much to think about and very little time.

* * *

Naruto pushed more chakra into his feet, willing himself to go faster. The others in his group followed suit. Finally, the gates of the city came into view.

The gates were almost as big as the ones in Konoha, and guarded by at least twenty men, all of whom had spears pointed at them. Naruto brought the group to a halt. A soldier with brown hair ran off.

"Please… huffhuff… Let us… huffhuff… in… Sandstorm…"

Just as a man with spiky platinum-blonde hair and violet eyes approached the group, the storm hit. Gaara quickly used his demonic powers to control the sand, forming a dome of protection around them all. The question now, was how long could he hold it?

* * *

OMG! I finally finished Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, but I was on vacation… and procrastinating. -.-U

Remember, reviews are welcome. Flames are welcome too because they're fun to laugh at. I will update when I can, but it may take a while. I'm in school, so updates will be few and far between. This is the fastest I've ever gotten chapters out. If you come up with good chapter titles, I'll put them in. I just didn't have any ideas yet.

Also, if you have any requests for my Unexpected Twist story, feel free to tell me. Unexpected Twist is a series of oneshots where Yuki (Larid's OC) messes with the Narutoverse. If you have an idea, I'll write it up and dedicate the chapter to you. You can even have your OC there to mess with things. Just leave a description. Arigato, minna-san!


	4. Announcement

Hey peoples! I AM NOT DEAD!

School has been hectic lately with the end of the semester drawing near. And school work has to come before fanfiction, no matter how much I wish it were the other way around…

So anyway, I am working on my stories. For Broken and Repaired, I need some input about what's gonna happen.

1. I need an Akatsuki member, not Itachi, who can become a good guy and be used for a pairing with my OC. **Spoiler**: Itachi is already being used as a good guy, and paired up too.

2. Should Sakura be in this? I am torn between not even mentioning her, using her as a bitch, or having her be a caring teammate. If you vote for either of the last two, give me some scenarios as to how I can get her in the story.

3. I need some help with the pairings. So far, I have:

KirabiYugito

AtemFemYugi

BakuraFemRyou

SethJou (yaoi)

SasuNaru (yaoi)

MarikMalik (yaoi)

ItachiOC

These are pretty definite. I will only change them if you present a very convincing argument against mine. These people are the ones I need pairings for.

Shizuuka (ninja)

Ningyo (OC jinchuuriki; she's 7)

Otogi (palace guard)

Honda (palace guard)

Ophelia (OC belly dancer)

Teana (belly dancer)

Gaara (need I say it?)

Shinju (OC; gets the other Akatsuki member)

Some can be paired with others on the list, I just don't know who should go with who. If you want your OC in there somehow, send me the OC's bio and I'll see what I can do. Also, give me a couple of ideas as to how they get together. For example: Jou protects Seth (Seto) from an Akatsuki attack (**hint hint: spoiler!**)

* * *

Okay, just one more thing. I'm gonna be starting a new story; a Harry Potter/Soul Eater crossover. My thought process went like this:

Soul

Soul Eater Evans

Soul Eater EVANS

Lily EVANS

Lily Evans Potter

Harry Potter

OMG HARRY POTTER/SOUL EATER CROSSOVER!

Ahem. Anyway, I wanted to put some OC's in besides my own. It can either be wizard/witch, meister, weapon, or a combination. Harry will be a wizard/meister combo, and my OC is his weapon. Not going into too many details so I don't spoil it, but that's the general idea.

* * *

Okay!

Now that all of that is out of the way, let's get on to the teaser!

No, not that you pervs. -.-U

"Silencing technique activated, Tsunade-sama."

"Y-you wanted to s-see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizuuka, meet Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya, meet your other travelling companion."

"Gaara, how long can you hold it?"

"W-what is going on? H-how can he control the sand?"

'Naruto… Where are you now? Are you safe?'

'I WILL bring you back Naruto. Heh… Believe it…'

And there you go people! Chapter 4 is written, it just needs some editing and typing, then I will post it. It should be up in the next week or so. I've also started writing chapter 5. Hehe… Citrusy goodness right in the beginning…


	5. Chapter 4

"Silencing technique activated, Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you Shizune. Jiraiya- is everything set for you to leave?"

"I have everything the Gaki left behind sealed in a scroll. All supplies are sealed and ready to go. Jutsu scrolls left for the Gaki by his parents, your medic-jutsu scrolls, and general jutsu scrolls. Also, I have a scroll for the Uchiha's stuff." Jiraiya pulled out each scroll as he named them.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Shizune released the silencing technique and opened the door to reveal a young red-haired girl with red triangle tattoos on her cheeks.

"Y-you wanted to s-see me T-tsunade-sama?"

"Ah, Shizuuka. Please, come in." Shizuuka sat in the seat Tsunade pointed to.

"I-if you d-don't mind me asking… W-what's going o-on?"

"I would like to know as well." said Jiraiya. He didn't like the look on Tsunade's face.

"Shizuuka, meet Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya, meet your other travelling companion."

* * *

"W-what sorcery is this?" asked the man with spiky blond hair. Naruto ignored him for now.

"Gaara, how long can you hold it?"

"N-not long… I h-have to m-make it… smaller…" Naruto nodded.

"I got it Gaara. Everyone squish in!" All of the jinchuuriki moved in tighter. However, the guards just stood there, not understanding what was going on, still surprised at the dome of sand surrounding them.

"Oi, move in people!" called Jou, going so far as to push people into each other in an effort to make the group smaller. Once they were in as close as possible, Gaara made the dome smaller.

* * *

"W-what sorcery is this?" Marik was surprised to see the dome of sand surrounding the group. Then, one of the blond-haired strangers pushed him into another of the strangers.

This other stranger had hair the same as his own, just not as spiky.

"What is going on? How can he control the sand?" the stranger in front of him turned around. The stranger looked just like him!

"That's his special power. He can control the sand with ease." Marik was shocked. The red-haired stranger could control the sand? Could the other strangers control other things? Marik's look-alike seemed amused at his shocked face.

"Don't worry, the sandstorm should be over soon. Then Gaara will let the dome down."

* * *

Sasuke grabbed some more supplies from his closet and packed them into bags, then began sealing the bags into the scrolls Jiraiya gave him.

Once he was done, he flopped onto the bed in a very Naruto way.

'Naruto… where are you now? Are you safe?' these thoughts kept going around in his head, giving him a headache.

Though he would never admit it out loud, he loved Naruto. He loved Naruto's smile, his laugh, his determination, everything.

Naruto is the light shining in his darkness. And now… now that light was gone. 'Because of me…'

While this thought disheartened him, it also strengthened his resolve. 'I WILL bring you back Naruto. Heh… Believe it…'

* * *

Yes, I know, it's a very short chapter. Between schoolwork, doing stuff for a play I've been in, my job, etc, life's been hectic. I barely have time to write. As it is, this chapter is being typed up while I'm in my class. But have no fear! I am not giving up on this story! …I just won't be writing/posting often.

Besides, I need to stop here so the lemon can go in the next chapter! Teehee...

Please remember to read the announcement last chapter. I really need some help. So far, only BronzeButterfly18 is the only one to respond in a signed review with some ideas for me. And I need to know about Sakura soon, because she will be in the next chapter. And I can't write the next chapter if a part of it isn't done. My muse, Larid, is no help either. She's biased, and her vote doesn't count. So please help!

Shinigami Seniade out!


	6. To Our Loyal Fans

To our loyal fans:

Shuurajou and I may not write or post for a very long time. Our mom's boyfriend had a massive heart attack two nights ago. While at the hospital an hour ago, we found out that he may never wake up.

For this to happen to us for our "second dad" after dealing with the heartache of losing our first… well, let's just say it's not good. We hope for a miracle, and that all will go well tomorrow. If so, then expect us back soon. If not, then we wish you all well in your lives, and hope to come back eventually. Any prayers and well-wishes are welcome.

Signing off,

Shinigami Seniade

Shinigami Shuurajou


	7. Chapter 5

Hey peoples! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I had school (which is over now. I graduated. Woot!) and work (yes a REAL job). Plus, if you read the wave mission chapter in Unexpected Twists, you would know that I was robbed at gun point while coming out of work a week after Mom's boyfriend went into the hospital. I now officially hate Tuesdays. Anyway, Mom's BF is out now and doing well. However, I'm getting another job, so I'll have less time for writing. But, I promise to write as often as I can. Thanks for all your reviews. This is dedicated to you all!

* * *

_Hands were roaming everywhere, teasing moans and groans out of each other. The figure on the bottom moaned louder as the other slid his hand lower. Bright blue eyes, darkened with lust, stared into his partner's deep onyx eyes. Then the eye contact was broken as the dark eyed male slips down, taking the other male's member into his mouth._

"_Sa-ahhh… S-sasuke! Ngghhh…" Sasuke hums in response, increasing the pleasure, before stopping, causing the blue-eyed male to whine._

"_Not yet Naruto…" Sasuke then grabs something from his bedside table while Naruto works on Sasuke's chest, paying special attention to the nipples. Suddenly, Naruto felt a finger circle his hole. He gasped in excitement and nervousness. The probing finger pressed in, breaching Naruto's entrance._

"_Ngghhh… S-sasuke… More…" Sasuke responded by adding a second finger, scissoring Naruto's entrance, preparing it for something much larger. After a few minutes, he added a third finger. Once he felt Naruto was prepared, Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto. "S-sasu-ke…?" Naruto groaned as he felt the fingers leave._

"_Are you ready Naruto?" Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke started to push his cock into Naruto's hole. Naruto looked like he was screaming, but the only noise Sasuke could hear was a loud 'BEEP BEEP BEEP!'_

"_Huh?"_

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!' The alarm kept ringing.

"It was… just a dream?" 'Damn, it was a good dream too! …Why is the alarm going off?'

"WAKE UP GAKI!"

* * *

A young man with gray hair walked into the shadowy throne room and bowed before the seated figure.

"Ah, Kabuto-kun…"

"I've received word from my informant in Konoha. Sasuke-kun is leaving."

"Coming to us, perhaps?"

"Unfortunately not sir."

"What? Who else would he go to?"

"He's leaving with Jiraiya and another to go find his lost teammate, Naruto-kun."

"Kuso! With Jiraiya there, we won't be able to get a hold of Sasuke-kun easily. And I'm still recovering from the latest transfer."

"And with the Sound Four and Kimimaro gone, we are at an even greater disadvantage. It would seem that Sasuke-kun is out of our reach for the time being."

"Kabuto, keep your informants on their movements. We will strike when they are weak. Get Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu prepared as well. We will need their power as well."

"Yes… Orochimaru-sama…"

* * *

"The storm is ending."

"Okay. Once it's over, drop the dome. You've used enough chakra to exhaust you. And, until we can get Shukaku under control, we can't afford to have you fall asleep." Naruto whispered to Gaara. It would do no good for the guards to know that little tidbit of information. "Besides," he spoke louder "I believe the guards needed to speak with us." Naruto said while nodding his head toward the blonde man with violet eyes who was obviously the leader of their group. 'He looks like Malik' Naruto noted absently.

The man cleared his throat and said "Ah, yes. I am Marik. We have been ordered to bring you before the Priests and our Pharaoh. Please, come with me."

The other jinchuuriki looked to Naruto for his decision. He shrugged his shoulders, then walked over to Marik, stopping only to shift Ningyo from his back to bridal style in his arms. All the others followed behind, heading for the palace.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke cringed at the high-pitched squeal his pink-haired teammate made. 'Dammit, why can't she leave me alone already?' Sasuke tried walking faster, but Sakura easily caught up to him.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going? Are you going on a trip? CanIcome?"

"No."

"Is it because you're trying to protect me? Aww, that's so brave! Squee! I lo-"

"No."

"…Huh?"

"No. I'm not trying to protect you. I HATE you. I want nothing to do with you." Sasuke stared angrily at Sakura, who was beginning to simper and try to look cute. Really, she just got uglier.

"…B-but… But… You love me! We're gonna get married, and revive the Uchiha clan…"

"No, we're not! I hate you Sakura. If I never see you again, it will be too soon." And with that, Sasuke continued his trek to the Hokage tower, leaving the banshee to wail her grief in the streets.

* * *

**Timeskip 1 Week**

A woman sat at her kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea. Her spiky white hair was held back by a blue bandanna. She wore blue capri's with cargo pockets. Her dark blue tank top was covered with a green button-up shirt that was left open.

Suddenly, she shot up in her seat. Someone had breached her wards. No, three people. And one was very familiar…

"Tou-san…" she mumbled. Then she smiled and stood up. 'Better go make up some of the spare rooms…'

* * *

Jiraiya smirked as he felt the wards go over him.

"What was that?" asked a soft voice behind him to his left.

"That, Shizuuka, is a ward jutsu. It alerts the person on the ward that strangers are approaching."

"Hn… Then why did we go right through it?" asked a voice behind Jiraiya, to the right this time. Jiraiya didn't have time to answer because they reached the house.

The house was a modest two-story building made from wood. A garden could be seen on the left side, and a clothesline hung between to trees on the right. It was covered in freshly washed laundry. Jiraiya went right up to the door and opened it.

"Ano… Shouldn't you knock first?" Shizuuka asked Jiraiya. Sasuke responded for him.

"Why? Whoever's in there already knows we're here from the ward jutsu. There's no point in knocking."

"Very good Uchiha. Now, come on. She's waiting for us." They walked inside to find a clean kitchen. A cup of slowly cooling tea sat at the table. "Shinju?"

"I'm upstairs Tou-san!" yelled a voice.

"T-Tou-san?"

They heard someone walking around upstairs, then head towards the stairs. When she (the voice suggested it was a she) appeared, she immediately went to Jiraiya and hugged him. Sasuke and Shizuuka were still bug-eyed about the Tou-san comment.

"Why didn't you send Gamakichi to let me know you were coming? I would've had the spare bedrooms already made up. And I would've had dinner made too…" Sasuke, the first to recover, finally spoke up.

"Wait… Tou-san?" Sasuke looked between Jiraiya and the girl, Shinju Jiraiya had called her, with a quizzical look. The girl giggled.

"I'm Tou-san's adopted daughter."

"It all started fourteen years ago…"

* * *

And that's it! Like I said up top, new chapters will be slow to come out. Please review!


	8. Chapter 6

_Akefia, Amara, and I were out riding our horses in the desert. They were my cousins; our mothers were sisters. Akefia and Amara shared a horse, while I rode my own. We were on our way back to the village, and stopped at the cliff. The village was covered in smoke, and we could see fire all over. Horses were running about wildly, and we could hear our people screaming, though we couldn't see anyone._

_Akefia told Amara and I to stay put while he went to look for our families. Amara left only a moment later to search herself, even though I tried to keep her with me. As Amara disappeared into the smoke, soldiers came up the cliff pathway. Royal soldiers, belonging to the Pharaoh. Why, why would they do this to us?_

_I ran. I knew that, if the Pharaoh was behind this, none would escape. We were a village of thieves, after all. As I ran, I tried to look for Akefia and Amara, but they were nowhere to be found. I knew from my mother that there was an oasis ten miles east of Kul Elna, and I would be safe there. I ran as far as I could into the desert before collapsing._

* * *

"I had been out there to retrieve a runaway genin. I knew I was closing in, and then I saw a figure in the sand. I ran over to investigate, and found Shinju, though that wasn't her name at the time. She was breathing, but unconscious. I decided to take her with me. As I started back to my base camp, I found the genin dead. I disposed of him, and continued on with Shinju back to the elemental countries.

"We got back here, and I sent Gamakichi to sensei, Hokage-sama to you, and stayed with Shinju while she recovered. When she awoke and told me her story, I knew I would adopt her. We travelled around a bit, before deciding to build this house, where Shinju would live. I had to return to the village, and Shinju wanted to be close to the desert, her original home."

"Wow, what a story Jiraiya-sama!" Shizuuka looked at Shinju in awe.

"Did you ever find your family again Shinju?" Sasuke had a curious look on his face. Shinju gave a sad smile as she shook her head.

"No, not yet."

* * *

The Pharaoh sat on his throne waiting for the strangers to arrive. The priests, sans Bakura, stood at the bottom of the throne, staring at the door. Isis was trying to receive another vision from the Millennium Necklace, without much success. Bakura was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Mahado stood against the opposite wall with Mana. Shimon stood behind the throne on the right.

Suddenly, the door opened and Marik walked in, bowing before the throne. "My Pharaoh, the strangers have arrived."

"Show them in Marik." Honda stood and went back to the door. He poked his head outside and motioned for the people outside to come in. They were the strangest group of people anyone in Egypt had seen. There were five males and four females, and one of the females was a young girl. She was held in the arms of a blond man with black scars on his cheeks. He appeared to be the leader. Each person was dressed in bright colors, very unlike the white and cream tunics of the locals.

Marik bowed before the throne, and the strangers followed. "My Pharaoh, I have brought them as you said. May I present Uzumaki Naruto and his group." With that, Marik stepped back and out of the way. He was anxious to see how the Pharaoh and the priests reacted to the strangers. Many of these foreigners could pass as priests and guards. Ra above, one could even pass as the Pharaoh's sister, they were so alike visually!

* * *

Pharaoh Atem had seen foreigners before. He had to, in order to deal with trade agreements and the like. But never before had he seen such strange foreigners. By the Gods, one looked just like him! Well, if he were a girl anyway. Another of the strangers looked like he could pass as a brother to Marik, and one of the other females looked so similar to Bakura, it was frightening! All nine had an aura about them that told of hardship and danger, much like Bakura when he was still the Thief King.

There are a great many tales of the fantastic feats these foreigners are supposed to be able to do. If they can do even half of the rumored abilities, they would be a great asset to Egypt. If they were not to be trusted, however, then they could bring just as much harm. Atem decided it was time to stand and face the group.

"Greetings, and welcome to Egypt. Where do you hail from, travelers?" The blond with the scars on his cheeks stepped forward, confirming that he was the leader. _So, he must be Uzumaki Naruto._

"Great Pharaoh, we hail from far to the East, in a land known as the Elemental Nations. We have all left our homes to escape persecution. Most of our villages hate and despise us for something we have no control over. We simply seek a home, a place where we can live and be free without being hated unnecessarily." As Uzumaki spoke, he seemed tense, and the Pharaoh realized how exhausted they all must be. The Pharaoh took pity on him and hurried the questioning.

"And what would you do if you lived here?"

"Ryou," here Uzumaki pointed to the Bakura look-alike "is a healer, a doctor. Jounochi," Uzumaki now pointed to a blond with amber eyes and a single black mark on his right cheek "is a veterinarian, a doctor for animals. He can do that or fight. The rest of us are all fighters and warriors. We could do anything you ask of us."

Isis stepped forward in surprise. "Even the young one?" Uzumaki tenses at her tone.

"No, not yet. She is too young and has barely begun her training. In a few years, maybe. For now, she would stay with Ryou if we were out fighting. We want her to have the childhood that we never had." This time, it is Seth who steps forward, his angry scowl ever present on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" At this, Uzumaki gave a grin. A grin that stretched across his face and sent chills down everyone's spines.

"That's very personal information, Priest. Perhaps one day, if you gain our trust, we will tell you. For now, that information is classified. End of topic."

"Even if we cannot make our homes here," began the white-haired female, _Ryou_ Atem's mind supplied "we ask for a few days to rest and recover. Ningyo is sick and she needs rest to get better." Atem looked over the group once more. Their weary faces cemented his decision.

"You may stay for a few days. If, at the end of one week, we feel we can trust you, then you may stay permanently. Marik." The guard stood at full attention, awaiting his orders. "Take our guests to the open rooms in the south wing. Give them two rooms; one for the women, and one for the men." Marik bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Yes my Pharaoh. It shall be done." Marik motioned for the group to come with him. "Follow me."

* * *

**OMG I'm not dead! I'm so sorry everyone! Life got really hard there for a while. I want to thank everyone who stuck by me, even though it's been a year since my last update. Unfortunately, real life comes first in these situations. That, and I really had no passion for writing for a while. It was the biggest case of writers block in my recorded history. I've rekindled my passion for writing, and writing this story specifically. I promise to update as fast as possible, but no guarantees on a time frame. The next chapter is actually already written, it just needs to be typed up. So look for that to come in the next week or so. Sayonara!**

**Shinigami Seniade out!**


End file.
